


Christmas Confession

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 5am, Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Funny, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, Inspired by Poetry, Love Confessions, Other, Poetry, Rhyming, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the night before Christmas, and Five has a special visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Confession

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the town  
Not a creature was stirring, not even Sam Yao.  
The snipers were watching the gateway with care,  
In hopes that no zombies soon would be there.

The runners were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sports bras danced in their heads.  
Janine with her crowbar, and Five with their axe,  
Had just rested their eyes for a long needed nap.

When out in the quad there arose a loud groaning,  
Five sprang from the camp bed to peer through the gloaming.  
Away to the tent flap Five flew like a flash,  
Collected ammo and batteries and a handful of cash.

The moon hovered over dark figures below,  
Five waved and mouthed a silent ‘hello’.  
When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,  
But Jack and Eugene and a crate full of beer.

So raucous were they that the news spread real quick,  
A commotion worthy of the real St Nick.  
More rapid than zombies the runners they came,  
Jack whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Simon! now, Jody! now, Erik and Jordan!  
Oh, Sara! Oh, Evan! Oh Imran and Roman!  
We’re out on the quad! There’s beer near the wall!  
Get your arses out here or we’ll drink it all!”

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
An offer like that they just could not deny.  
Out of their tents and their bunks they all came,  
Sleepy and chilly but ready for game.

Five readied to join them, but a knock at the door  
had them pausing to wonder before they could do more.  
They pulled on their jacket, it was quite cold now,  
And opened the door, face to face with Sam Yao.

He was dressed all in red, from his head to his feet,  
Except for his shirt, with green text in 1337.  
A blanket he wore round himself like a cape,  
In his arms was a package, escaping the tape.

His eyes-they were nervous! His fingers were shaking!  
In fact, Five regarding, his whole body was quaking!  
His lips they were tight, his gaze uncertain,  
Five invited him in and pulled closed the curtain.

Sam set down the present and stared at his feet,  
He looked like he might faint so Five pulled out a seat.  
He sighed and twisted his hands in his lap,  
'Get on with it' Five managed not to snap!

Are there zombies outside? Is New Canton around?  
Are we under attack? Should we cover some ground?  
But a wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave Five to know they had nothing to dread.

'It isn't that Five, it's nothing for work',  
He straightened his shoulders and stood with a jerk.  
'It's a long time coming, and I am quite afraid,  
But it’s Christmas you see, and I’ve something to say!’

 

'I like you, you see, and maybe that's bad,  
But really you’re quite the best Runner I’ve had’.  
Five laughed in delight, and had to insist,  
that they celebrate his confession with a Christmas Eve Kiss.


End file.
